Mitsune Konno
Mitsune Konno (紺野 みつね, Konno Mitsune), more commonly known by the nickname Kitsune, is a character from the series Love Hina by Ken Akamatsu and a primary protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. A sly and opportunistic young woman, Kitsune is a close friend to Naru Narusegawa and one of the first of the Hinata residents to live at the Hinata-Sou. Describing herself as a freelance writer, Mitsune prefers to lead a relaxed lifestyle, drinking sake and gambling on horses. She tends to cause mischief when she finds herself lacking in entertainment. Biography Early Life Almost nothing is known about Kitsune's life before she moved to Hinata-Sou. It is assumed she became friends with Naru at some time, though. Life at Hinata She's a practical joker and troublemaker; her mission in life seems to be to ensure that things never get too dull or those around her too complacent. She is also seen drinking a lot. It is unknown how long she's lived at the Hinata Apartments, only that she lives there now as a freelance writer. Priority Shift Mitsune is among the group that goes to check the examee's scores after Keitaro had fled to Pararakelse. Along with Kaolla Su, Mutsumi Otohime, Shinobu Maehara, Mei Narusegawa and Sarah McDougal all of them go to look at the posted scores for the three young hopefuls. Mutsumi is the first to find hers and exclaims happily that she has finally gotten into the University. Mei discovers that her older sister has also managed to get into the school. Mitsune then states that the group is ready to depart, but Shinobu protests, stating that they should check Keitaro's score. The entire group displays shock, upon their discovery of the score, that Keitaro still managed to get into the school, despite rushing and fleeing the exam. At the Hinata Apartments, Mutsumi, Mitsune and Haruka Urashima all discuss what to do, surveying a map of the Pacific ocean in search of Pararakelse on the chart. The trio do not notice at first, engrossed as they are in conversing and thinking, that Shinobu has slipped away in travel clothes and with suitcase in hand. Mutsumi and Kitsune shortly track down the three, Shinobu, Mei and Kaolla and attempt to stop them from going to look for Keitaro as well. Kaolla remidies this problem swiftly via means of her Mecha-Tama and a jet pack installed in Shinobu's stuffed animal. Watching as the younger trio leave, with Mitsune sputtering from being caught up in the backwash of the mech, Mutsumi states that it's probably due time that they also go look for Keitaro, though she cites a problem due to their lack of funds to purchase an airline ticket. Smiling, Kitsune states she has a plan for that. Said plan involves commandeering the yacht of Ken Akamatsu, the mangaka. Powers and Abilities *Powers: To be expanded upon. Appearances *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Prequel Story'' *''PokéFiends'' Category:Kuro Arashi Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Love Hina